Memories
by JMadS04
Summary: This is my first story so any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Tails and Cream both remember the days they spent together when they were younger. These memories bring them together to their favorite spot they used to go.


Fanfiction

It's been about 10 years since Eggman was out of the way, so the Sonic Team has a lot more free time on their hands:

_It's so peaceful up here; I just wish that sometimes I weren't so lonely up here by myself. _Cream thought to herself as she picked some delicate flowers from a field overlooking the town where she lived. She didn't know why she was picking the flowers, she just loved them, the way they smelt and the different colours there were-they were so pretty.  
She paused for a moment to look up at the clouds. She smiled to herself at the memories she had in this very field with her friends; one special friend in particular.  
She looked at the flowers she had collected in her hand; she thought she had enough for now, so she decided to take a break. She lay down on the grass and closed her eyes, thinking of those memories she had.

Tails had woken this morning to the sun glaring through his bedroom windows. He sat up and stretched and looked around for his clock-it was just gone nine o'clock. Now Tails wasn't one to waste a day like this in bed, so he got up and began to get ready to go out and enjoy the weather.  
He had grown up a lot since he and his friends defeated Dr Eggman once and for all-he was now 20 years old, and therefore, since hitting puberty, he had started wearing clothes-it was just the natural thing to do.  
He put on a pair of shorts and a loose white t-shirt. Well I say loose, but after defeating Eggman, he had started doing a lot more physical work-not just fixing machines. He put on his favourite pair of sneakers and headed out the door, after making himself some breakfast of course.  
He decided to walk down to the park-perhaps some of his friends would be there. Of course, they had no reason to be the Sonic Team anymore, but they all stayed close friends.  
He arrived at the park and it was full of laughing children and families having picnics. He smiled, as it reminded him of when he was that age, playing with all his friends without a care in the world. But worlds don't save themselves. He now has plenty of time left to make up for it.  
After spending all morning and some of the afternoon at the park, just sitting and thinking, he thought about where else he could go. He remembered all those days he spent years ago in the fields with Cream. He missed those times. He still had a lot of the day left, so he decided to go to those fields to lie in the grass and remember the times he had with her. He'd always liked Cream as a friend, but now that they had both matured, he wondered whether there might be something more lurking in amongst his hormonal emotions.

When she closed her eyes, she immediately thought back to her fondest memories. She was so caught up her thoughts, that she didn't hear a certain fox quietly walk and sit next to her.

Tails arrived at the fields and felt a sense of familiarity here. He walked slowly through fields and came across someone in the grass, just lying there with her eyes closed. He quietly sat down next to her.  
_She must be asleep. _He thought. _She looks so cute when she's asleep. Well, she's cute anyway.  
Maybe I should wake her, let her know I'm here. _  
"Hey Cream," Tails eventually said after some contemplation.  
Cream turned her head to where the noise was coming from and found Tails looking down at her with his bright blue eyes.  
"Oh, hello Tails," she replied. "What brings you here?"  
"I thought it was a nice day, so I came to these fields to relax in the grass, much like you're doing right now" Tails answered. He then turned to lie on his back, copying Cream. He put both hands behind his head to rest on.  
Cream smiled. After a long pause between them, she asked Tails, "Do you remember those days we spent in this field all those years ago, just staring up at the clouds?"  
Tails smiled, "Yeah, we just thought of different shapes the clouds could be." He looked up and saw some clouds moving, "Like that one there looks like a flower," pointing to a cloud above Cream.  
Cream looked up to where he was pointing, "Oh yeah, it does!" she agreed.

_That was strange. I was just thinking about him, and all of a sudden, he appears from nowhere! _She looked over at him for a minute. _He has changed quite a bit hasn't he? He's still got the same personality though thank god. I mean, where did he get those muscles from?_

Cream leaned over and rested her head on his chest.

_Well that was unexpected. But, I kinda like it. Her hair is so soft on my chest. And she smells great, like strawberries and (ironically enough) cream. She isn't that bad looking either, she's got a great figure, and now she's ditched that orange dress and started wearing short skirts and cute t-shirts, I'm surprised no-one's asked her out already!_

_Why did I just do that? I hope he doesn't mind! But he does smell good. Fresh and fruity. And his fur is soft too, that sort of surprises me seeing as he spends most of his time fixing machines, I thought he would be covered in oil! And his eyes, wow. He has such bright blue eyes!_

She sat up, and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes as he stared back at her.

_Wow, she has amazing eyes. They are a perfect shade of chocolate brown. Why is she looking at me like that? Have I done something wrong? _

Cream started slowly leaning towards him and they both closed their eyes as Cream kissed Tails. Tails removed his hands from behind his head and placed one on the back of Cream's neck, the other on her waist as she climbed on top of him for a more comfortable position. Cream had both of her hands on his broad shoulders for support.  
As the kiss became more heated, Cream opened her mouth and stroked Tails' bottom lip, to allow her access to his mouth. He gladly obliged. Soon the two were wrestling with each other's tongues.

_I can't believe I just did that. But I'm glad I did, he doesn't seem to mind, in fact he seems to be enjoying it! _

_Wow, she tastes great, like honey, I can't get enough of her! _

Tails rolled the two of them over so that he was on top of Cream. He paused the kiss for a moment and looked into Creams eyes. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of something in her normally calm eyes, before they returned to normal. Her lips were red and she was out of breath and panting. There it was again, then it clicked what it was in her eyes. It was lust. Tails smirked at this and began kissing down the side of her neck. He got to the bottom of her neck and snaked out his tongue to stroke that spot.  
Cream's breathing picked up more and she began breathing more deeply  
He then let his teeth nibble that same spot and began suckling on it.  
She then let out a soft moan when he did this.  
That noise sent Tails hormones wild. He quickly looked up at Cream for confirmation of what he was about to do. As if she could read his mind, she nodded and Tails brought his hands down to the hem of her shirt. He lifted the shirt over her head and almost gasped when he saw her beauty in front of him.

_Wow, I never thought she was this beautiful. I hope I can live up to her standards. _

He slowly kissed his way down her chest, then he reached around her back to unclip the bra that was stopping him from seeing her true beauty. Once that was done, he literally did gasp. He immediately ran his lips over her sensitive breast while his hand rubbed the other nipple. His tongue stroked over her nipple, rubbing it so that both nipples became hard from his touching.

Cream let louder moans escape her, which made Tails more determined than ever to please her.  
"Mmm Tails, that feels so good, don't stop please," she said in between her moans.  
"I won't just yet, but can I do more?" Tails replied after smirking.  
"Yes please Tails," she said.

He removed his hands from her breasts and moved then underneath Cream's short skirt. He found the thin piece of fabric that was separating him from her flower. Before he explored there, he wanted to tease her a bit first. He very lightly ran the tip of his finger over her lower region.  
Cream shuddered at the soft touch of his fingers.  
Tails then started stroking her clit with his fingers, still lightly, but with enough pressure so that Cream could feel it.  
She moaned louder as he touched her for longer. Her pleasure was very gradually rising, but she needed more.  
"Tails, please," Cream begged him.  
Tails parted her underwear and rubbed her clit lightly but quickly.  
"Ohh yesss Tails," Cream moaned.  
When he heard this, Tails stopped rubbing, and brought his middle finger to her entrance and lightly teased it for a moment, before plunging that finger into her flower. He wiggled it around in her-extracting even louder moans from her. He then added an extra finger in her and began thrusting them in and out of her. Meanwhile his thumb had resumed rubbing her clit in circles, with a lot more pressure and speed than before.  
Cream had tangled her hands into Tails' hair and pulled his face up to hers to resume kissing him fiercely.  
"Oh Tails! Yes! I'm gonna come!"  
Tails took this as an invitation to go faster and deeper. His fingers were just able to reach her G-spot up inside her. Each time he hit that spot she almost screamed.  
"Oh God, TAAAILS!" Cream screamed as she finally came, her juices gushed out over Tails' hand as her walls contracted around his fingers.  
After the waves of pleasure consumed her, she gripped onto Tails' biceps for support as she began to come down from the wave.  
She opened her clenched eyes and looked at Tails-he was smirking. She smirked back and said,  
"My turn." She flipped them both over, with a strength Tails never knew she had, so that Tails was now lying in the grass on his back. She clamped her lips down onto his before he could even speak, and soon they were back to wrestling with each other's tongues.  
Creams hands soon made their way down to Tail's shirt and practically ripped it off his torso. She then straddled him and began kissing his neck. She suckled a particular spot on his neck and left mark there. All the time Tails began panting as his breathing got quicker and deeper. She moved her lips down to his nipples and began suckling on one, while rubbing the other between her fingers.  
"Ah, Cream" he sighed.  
She then swapped nipples and did the same to the other one.  
She stopped and looked up at Tails, who had his eyes closed in ecstasy.  
Cream smiled to herself, it was her that was making him feel like his, and that fact made her feel accomplished and determined to do to him what he did to her.  
She brought her hands down to the waistband of his shorts and undid the button on them, then unzipped him and brought the shorts down to his knees-along with his boxers.  
She brought her hands back up to his member and began stroking it gently. Tails let out a deep sigh. Cream gently rubbed across the head with her thumb, which made him moan loudly. She smirked to herself and carried on repeating that motion for a few more moments.  
"Ohh," Tails moaned. Cream began to pick up the pace on her hand movements, making Tails moan more and more. Until a thought struck her. She'd heard Amy talking about doing this to Sonic.  
She decided to try it, so she stopped pumped Tails and lowered her mouth onto his member. She could only reach about halfway down, so she stopped and came back up. Then she remembered how the rest of the conversation with Amy had went.  
Cream thought back to that conversation;  
_"The trick is to take a deep breath, relax and make sure your tongue is flat against the bottom of your mouth,"_ she remembered Amy telling her.  
With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath and relaxed her jaw. She lowered her mouth onto Tails again, this time she reached almost all the way to the base, before she sucked her way back up.  
_She nearly deep-throated me! Woah! And that felt so good… Ohh god… _Tails thought as she went down on him again, this time fully reaching his base.  
As Cream finally gained more confidence, she began bobbing up and down on him faster and faster.  
_Oh God, if she doesn't stop soon, she's gonna make me come. _Tails thought, although soon his thoughts were leaving him due to the pleasure he was receiving.  
"Cream, stop, I'm gonna come soon!" Tails warned her. She ignored the warning and carried on, if a little faster.  
"Cream, I'm not gonna make you swallow, Cream!" He said again, a little louder. Again she ignored it.  
Soon Tails clenched his hands into fists as he got closer and closer to his climax.  
"Cream, I'm gonna…CREAM!" Tails yelled as his seed shot into her mouth.  
_Hmm, it doesn't taste half bad, s_he thought as she felt the hot liquid slide down her throat. She even found herself moaning as the last of his seed went down.  
_Oh, my, god. She just swallowed all of that, _Tails thought as Cream lifted her head up to look at him.  
She had a look in her eye that he'd seen once before, only this time they were full of it-lust.  
Cream felt as though she'd reached a new level-and she wanted more. She looked up to see Tails panting with his mouth wide open. She took this opportunity to pounce on him and kiss him again passionately.  
"Tails, please, take me, now" Cream whispered to Tails. Well he didn't need telling twice. He rolled the two of them over and kicked off his shorts that were bunched around his ankles. He then proceeded to remove Cream's last remaining items of clothing-her skirt and underwear. Kissing her all the time while doing this he began to stroke her breasts again. She moaned into his mouth as he did this. He stopped kissing her for a moment as he positioned himself at her entrance. He quickly looked up for confirmation of what he was about to do. All he saw was Cream's eyes full of lust and need, as she nodded at him, signalling that he should continue.  
Knowing this was her first time, he went in slowly until he hit her barrier.  
"Cream, this is going to hurt, are you sure?" Tails asked tentatively.  
"Yes Tails, I'm sure" she replied smiling.  
Cream let out a loud yelp as Tails ripped through her barrier. Knowing that it hurt, Tails paused for a minute to let the pain pass. As soon as she was ready, she nodded again to tell Tails to move.  
At first he moved slowly just to make sure she was okay. Cream started moaning as she felt Tails moving inside her. Those moans indicated to Tails that she was enjoying this, so he sped up.  
"Ohh Tails, yes, more!" she said loudly as she felt her pleasure rising. Tails immediately obeyed, lifting her legs up to give him a better angle, making him penetrate deeper and able to reach that spot inside her that made her scream.  
"Tails! Ahhh!" she screamed as she felt him hit her G-spot with every thrust. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax with every one of his thrusts.  
Tails himself was starting to feel the heat, as Cream squirmed about underneath him, he felt his own pleasure beginning to consume him.  
"Ohh Cream," he groaned as he continued to thrust into her at a fast rate. He could sense that Cream was getting close, so he decided to help her along by rubbing her clit in fast circles as he pumped in and out of her.  
"Oh god Tails! I'm gonna come!" yelled Cream, "TAAAILLS!" she screamed as her second orgasm pulsed through her. She grabbed Tails shoulders with such force that she left marks once she let go.  
Tails paused his thrusting to let her come down from her high.  
Cream, on the other hand, wasn't ready to stop just yet. She looked into Tails' Blue eyes and smirked at him. She rolled them over once again so that she was straddling him on the grass. Tails meanwhile just lay there and smirked at his new partner.  
Cream lifted herself almost completely off Tails, before reconnecting with his hips. Tails decided to let her take control of her own pace as he placed his hands on her hips.  
Like him, Cream started off slow, getting used to the new position, but soon gathered her confidence and began bouncing up and down on him with speed and force.  
Each time she came back down onto him, she moaned louder and louder. Soon Tails felt his own orgasm closing in and didn't feel right leaving Cream unsatisfied, so he met each one of her downward bounces with an upward thrust to slam into her deeper and more powerfully. She soon began screaming due to her own pleasure.  
"TAILS! I'M GONNA COME AGAIN!" she screamed as she felt the overwhelming pleasure almost consume her.  
"Oh Cream me too!" Tails groaned in reply as he thrusted up into her.  
Cream had arched her back and placed her hands on Tails' legs to support her as she let out a final ear-shattering scream when her last orgasm tore through her body.  
As Cream's walls clenched and unclenched around him, Tails had to let go. With a loud yell of his own, he spilled his seed inside Cream.  
After both orgasms had passed, they were left panting and breathless, but well satisfied. Cream just about had the energy to lift herself off Tails, but then collapsed in a heap on top of him. Tails reached around her and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close as their breathing calmed down.  
"Wow. That, was amazing Tails. Thank-you so much," Cream said while leaning on his chest.  
"The pleasure was all mine, trust me," Tails replied with a wink.  
"Actually, I think it was mine too," Cream said with a smirk.  
As they lay they in each other's arms, Tails had a thought;  
_Hmm, I wonder if this means we are together now…  
_"Cream, are we like, a couple now?" Tails asked cautiously.  
Cream looked at him and blinked once. Twice  
"I thought that was obvious?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then she smiled her trademark warm smile and reached up to kiss Tails lightly.  
Tails smiled back and returned the kiss immediately.  
They both peacefully went to sleep, adding yet another memory to the others that happened in this field.


End file.
